Lazy afternoon
by ahming
Summary: The guys spend a lazy afternoon lounging around a pond up at the farmhouse.


_I got bored. Just a quick in-between-stories short. Probably could have been written better, I might even redo it, but meh, here ya go._

* * *

Cupping his hand around the back of his skull Leonardo gave a very content sigh. He allowed his eyes to wander above head where he observed a cluster of clouds drift by, adjusting his shell against the pale, scraggly tree that was he had claimed almost an hour earlier.

"Nice day," he blissfully commented, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Donatello nodded in agreement, sporting a very sleepy smile.

"Mm-_hm_," he gave a long, content sigh and shifted onto his plastron, folding his arms under his head. The feeling of the cool grass beneath him and the heated sun above him easily lulled him into a state of utter relaxation, something he hardly ever experienced back home.

"It's nice to get away from the city," he said a moment later, casting a curious glance in the direction he had last seen his older brother. "You awake, Raph?"

Raphael grunted and rolled over abruptly, giving a catty yawn. "I miss the smog."

He spotted Casey some yards away struggling with Don's messenger back, packed to the point of exploding with snacks and cans of soda. His presence was realized quickly by each of them, but none of them appeared to be too concerned with helping him.

"Thanks for the _help_, guys," he grumbled as he heaved the bag off his shoulder, letting it hit the ground like a sack of bricks. "What's with you guys anyway? Somebody die?"

Leo eyed the bag suspiciously but said nothing.

"No problem," Raph smirked in reply, offering a slow shrug.

Wondering why he hadn't been charged by an enthusiastic Michelangelo whose only aim would be to get to the goodies inside the bag, Casey cast a wary gaze around. Taking a seat close to the edge of the pond the four turtles surrounded, he watched as his question began to answer itself right then and there.

A very sluggish Michelangelo made his way over to Don, awkwardly pulling himself up onto his brother's shell, looking quite pleased and at ease at his new niche.

Donatello, however, did not.

Having witnessed this oddity unfold before his eyes, Casey blinked, letting a leg hang into the pond.

"Uh, Mike... What're ya doin, bro?" He asked slowly, occasionally twirling the water with his foot.

"He's basking," Don replied between gritted teeth, his cheek now smudged into the grass due to the extra weight. He gave a rough shrug of his shoulder and adjusted his position, causing Michelangelo to topple off of him with a defeated groan. "We all are. He's just being particularly obnoxious about it."

Clearly unhappy that his slumber had been interrupted, Mikey retaliated by draping a leg over his brother's shell, kicking at it playfully. "Do-_nnie_, come on.. That was really, really comfortable, dude."

"I don't care," He said with a wave of dismissal, making a grab for Mike's leg. "You aren't using my shell as a lawn chair. Go find a rock or something; it's bound to be warmer."

With a long whine of disapproval Mike sighed and looked around, scanning the grassy area that surrounded him. Before long he located a large worn down rock near Raphael, jutting out over the waters surface. He quickly scuttled over and lazily stretched out onto it, one arm dangling over the edge, idly poking into the water. He gave a happy sigh in realization that Donatello was right; this rock was much more comfortable.

Even though Casey was practically clueless he managed a goofy grin. "I didn't know you guys needed to bask," he thoughtfully said, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it at Leo, who was a safe distance from the water, for safekeeping.

"We don't. Well, not really, anyway." Leaning on an elbow Don gestured with his hand. "Normal RES turtles bask in the summertime because it helps raise body temperature and helps in the digestion process." He went on to give an in-depth explanation about the similarities and differences and their unique make up.

Casey gave a long, slow nod after the longwinded explanation.

"We're cold blooded," Leo put in matter-of-factly, cocking a brow. His hand expertly shot out and nabbed the shirt before it landed on his head, and then proceeded to ball it up and use it as a head/neck rest.

"Oh yeah." Casey said simply.

The next few minutes were painfully silent until Leo said, "Hey, Casey," a very wide, very sinister smile overtaking his features.

"What?" He raised his foot out of the water and shook it in the direction of Raphael, a few flicks of water landing on his arm.

He growled, but made no real effort in getting Casey back.

"Wanna know why we're called Red Eared Sliders?" The grin on his face grew as he directed his attention to Don and then Raph, the two of them instantly catching on, sprouting devilish grins of their own.

Casey considered this for a moment, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Mikey sighed and clapped his hands over the top of his head, snuggling his face against the nice warm rock. The mindless science talk continued to assault his poor ears. Did they not realize he was trying to relax?!

And then Don said, "Raph, would you care to do the honors?"

In a single movement Raphael's foot shot out and rammed directly into the rim of Mike's shell, who released a shriek of terror, but not before sliding head first into the water that was much colder than he had expected.

He emerged some seconds later, coughing and sputtering, shouting that it wasn't funny and that he might have swallowed a guppy.

Donatello and Leonardo shared in a light titter, but Raphael and Casey were practically rolling around howling and slapping at the grass.

"Your form was a little off," Leo put in with an apologetic smile, "but otherwise, I'd say that was pretty good."

"Keep practicing, Mikey, I'm sure you'll get it." Don assured with a friendly little wave.

"You'll get yours, Henry Higgins!" Michelangelo hissed venomously, wading to the bank where he then proceeded to squish and squash all the way back to his rock.


End file.
